Luna's Dilemna
by Terciel
Summary: Basically what the title says, I'm really bad at summaries so please read and review, thank you. In need of beta reader,please pm me if you'd be willing to be a beta reader for me.
1. Chapter 1

Luna took a deep breath and stared at the object she was clutching tightly in her right hand, shuddering as she thought about it.

She was sitting in the girl's toilets of the Ravenclaw common rooms, rocking backwards and forwards, a grim look on her face. One that was rare for her, she was Luna Lovegood, nothing ever got to her, yet here she was trying desperately not to cry.

_Think of how bad it could be she thought to herself. I mean I could be being attacked by a nargle._

Even this failed to take her attention from the white stick in her hand, her knuckles had gone white just from clutching it. She slowly and carefully moved her head down to look at her hand, her hair shrouding her face as she did so.

There was a blue line, a bright blue line. She was pregnant.

_Pregnant_ the word sounded wrong, she couldn't be, she was Luna, not some Slytherin Slut. But she was...pregnant...

Luna had never missed her mother quite as much as she missed her in that moment. She missed her with all her heart and soul suddenly and wished she was there to wrap her arms around her as the fat tears rolled down her pale face and dripped off her chin onto the test she was clutching in her hands.

She wished none of this happened, that she was still sitting in the common room, laughing with the other carefree students. _Laughing, _at that moment Luna felt that she would never laugh again. In fact she was sure she wouldn't, how could she?

She thought back to how it had all come about and felt a pain that wasn't physical but mental, the pain slowly built up till it overcame her and sobs racked her body. She shuddered and felt another fresh flow of tears threatened to take her over.

She tried to forget the tears and thought about having a baby. She couldn't, what would she do?

If she had this baby, it would not even have a father.

How had she got herself into this situation? How?

She knew full well how she had and as she did not want to contemplate the future she started to relive the past.

**Thanks for reading this, if you think I should carry it on please R&R and tell me what you think. Please. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a change in the system.

At Hogwarts when they returned they were all made to repeat the year that they had been in when Lord Voldemort came to power. Luna was happy to be repeating sixth year as she was not sure she could cope with seventh year straight away, although she was clever the past year had taken a toll on her.

She had found hate she did not know she possessed. She had suffered more than she thought possible and she had even lost her hope at certain points, although she would not admit this to anyone.

The children of Hogwarts had returned to find the castle changed in many ways, the walls were covered in the epitaphs of those who had died and many extra portraits had been added to commemorate the dead.

A graveyard had been added for those whose wish had been to be buried at Hogwarts, the graves were all eerily new, all pearly white with various messages written on them. The graveyard was next to the forbidden forest just after the Herbology graveyard, it made the Herbology students nervous every time they walked past it, the memories flooding back to them.

Luna thought back to the feast, everybody was quieter than normal, the number of students in the hall was much lower than normal and Luna knew that everybody in there was thinking of the people who had died within those walls.

"Calm down," Called Professor McGonagall, Luna supposed she should call her headmistress now, but it was hard to forget Dumbledore. "First years, I know that many of you are awaiting the sorting but this year we will not sort, at least not until the end of the year. You will choose your houses for now and you will shape your character before any judgement is made about you. Segregating you this early on is wrong, the war taught us that. Older students may stay in your houses if you wish but resorting is also possible if you feel that you have changed."

Luna was shocked at this sudden revelation of the headmistress' and from the shocked silence that filled the hall she could tell that the rest of the students felt the same.

"That is all," said the headmistress, looking around the hall, surveying the shocked faces of her students. "Now first years please make your way to your desired house, older students you will go to your old common rooms tonight but if you wish to be resorted please make your way to my office before eight tomorrow morning, I will be expecting you. Now let the feast begin."

Luna started eating rapidly, she was hungry as she had not eaten since breakfast time, as she ate she saw a girl with strikingly long red hair walking up to her and sitting at her table.

"Hi Ginny," She said brightly. "It's really interesting about what McGonagall said about the resorting, do you not think? It's almost like a fresh start."

"Yeah," Said Ginny half-heartedly to Luna. "It's not like we're going to go in for it though is it? I mean we're hardly in Slytherin. I reckon it's just to give them a fresh start."

Luna sighed heavily and rare surge of annoyance arose in her.

"Ginny have you learnt nothing from the war?" She said, frustrated. "We shouldn't always presume that Slytherin house are the 'baddies' and that we're always on the right side. It's not black and white."

Ginny blinked back an unexpected tear. "My brothers dead Luna, dead. They killed him."

Luna sighed and slipped her arm around her friend. "I know Ginny, I know, but it wasn't them personally who killed him, Slytherin's are not all evil, maybe in some way it was our fault that they did not join our side on the war, the years of hate and prejudice. Maybe if we'd just turned the other cheek when they were mean to us, then maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have turned away from us in the war."

Ginny stared surprised at her friend, the war had changed Luna so much. It was like she had been jolted into reality, and no more would she be the carefree, happy Luna of the past.

Ginny also realised that what Luna said made sense, she wasn't used to this and was surprised at how angry Luna got so quickly.

"So you're going to be resorted?" Ginny said, looking at Luna intently.

"Maybe," Luna shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, thing is I'm not sure if I want to. Maybe you should too Ginny."

"Why would I want to? I'm a Gryffindor." Ginny said.

"If you're a true Gryffindor then you'll stay in Gryffindor, won't you? So you've got nothing to lose."

Ginny looked at her friend and realised that what she was saying made sense.

"Okay, I will." Ginny said.

Luna smiled at her friend and they carried on with their own meals, both lost in their own thoughts.

**Please tell me what you think of it, thanks. I really need Reviews, I want to know if it's worth continuing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was tired the next morning but stretched her arms and tried to wake herself up, she looked around her dormitory, for all she knew this could be her last morning in it.

She looked at the other girls lying in their beds fast asleep, since none of them were waking up she presumed that they were not going to be re-sorted. She wondered why, were all of them completely happy in this house that they had been in for a number of years? She knew that she wasn't anymore, in some way it just didn't feel right.

She snapped out of her thoughts quickly and walked into the bathroom, she stripped off quickly and had a cold shower, waking herself up. Her mother had always said that a cold shower could do wonders for your head and Luna had always stuck by this.

By the time she got out her head felt clearer and she was ready for the day ahead. She quickly threw her clothes on and glanced down at them as she did so. Would she be wearing these robes with the silver and blue emblem much longer?

Maybe your house couldn't change and Luna was just over reacting to a strange feeling she had, no-one else trusted her instincts so why should she?

She doubted she would be in Gryffindor, as Ginny hoped, because she had never felt right in their house, the things they stood for never seemed important to her.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was seven thirty and she had agreed to meet Ginny in the hall at this time so she ran quickly down the quiet stairs, completely devoid of students.

She reached the bottom quickly and looked around for Ginny, she was not there. Ginny was always late, normally it was Luna but she had found that tardiness had begun to annoy her, she really had changed a lot.

After five minutes of standing there she caught sight of Ginny running down the stairs at full pelt, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry...Luna..." She panted. "Got caught up in the common rooms, everybody was laughing at this first year who'd had a puking pastille put into their sweets, I had to intercept."

Luna smiled at Ginny sympathetically, "Come on then, we'd better get to McGonagall's office."

They ran towards McGonagall's office quickly and reached it quickly, knocking on the door.

"Come in" A curt voice replied from behind the door.

They opened the door silently and slipped inside, Luna's mouth opened as she saw how many students were in there.

She had to admit they were mainly Slytherin's but there were a few from assorted houses as well. There were three Hufflepuff's, two Ravenclaw's not including Luna and just one Gryffindor, Ginny.

The students in there gasped as they saw Ginny and started muttering, and even McGonagall seemed to be less composed than usual.

"Is this everyone?" Professor McGonagall asked them, a stern look on her face. "Or does anyone know of anyone else who will be arriving?"

"This is it from my house, headmistress"

Ginny and Luna both whipped around to see who had answered, it was Draco Malfoy. Luna and Ginny both gave each other quizzical looks.

Draco Malfoy wanted to be re-sorted, but he was proud of his house, he'd always been the proud Slytherin Luna thought to herself as she looked at Ginny.

"Well we better start the sorting," McGonagall said, looking around at the students. "If we start with the youngest students and work our way up."

"Miss Abercrombie"

A small Hufflepuff fifth year walked towards the stool, she put the hat on her head and sat down.

The hat took a long time to decide, _"umming" _and "_arring" _as it did so.

Finally it went silent and then yelled out: "Gryffindor" The fifth year hopped happily off the stool and went to join her two other friends, smiling happily at them.

They were then sorted also but unfortunately for the girl were sorted back into Hufflepuff. It then proceeded to sort the rest of the Slytherin's who were under sixth year.

Ginny could see that in nearly all cases the hat was re-sorting the students to their original houses, only one Slytherin was sorted into a different house, Ravenclaw, before Luna's name was called. Ginny thought that there was no point in her and Luna being there since she was sure they would be sorted into their original houses.

"Miss Lovegood"

Luna was deep in her thoughts and it was obvious that Professor McGonagall had had to call her name twice so she hurried to the stool quickly, sitting down and placing the hat on her head.

"Hmm..." She heard the hat say to her. "A good mind still, yes you are definitely clever enough to be in Ravenclaw but there is a component of you, one that made you a Ravenclaw, that has changed."

Luna took a sharp intake of breath, realising that this meant she may be in a different house.

"I am afraid it's got to be..."

Luna took a deep breath waiting for the proclamation of the hat.

"SLYTHERIN"

The assorted Slytherin's in the room gasped and so did Ginny. Luna on the other hand was taking it all in her stride and walked quickly back to Ginny, smiling.

"So it was worth getting re-sorted, I knew I wasn't a true Ravenclaw."

Ginny looked at her friend and tried to work out what was going on in that puzzling mind of hers as more Slytherin students were re-sorted straight back into Slytherin.

Then it was Ginny's turn. The hat took only fourteen seconds to sort her back into Gryffindor, no surprises there she thought to herself.

Ginny had always been a Gryffindor and always would be, she knew that she would not be happy anywhere else.

After Ginny was sorted, the seventh years were sorted.

Millicent Bullstrode was first walking up to the stool, being sorted into Ravenclaw.

_She looks truly happy. _Thought Luna to herself. She was glad for her, even in Slytherin she had been treated as a monster, a girl who was unattractive and no-one liked, now maybe she would have a chance at being a better person.

"Mr Malfoy"

Luna watched as the pale boy walked towards the stool, jamming the hat on his head, his eyes closed as if wishing.

The hat took as long as it had done with the first Hufflepuff girl to decide but when it was done, still barked out: "SLYTHERIN"

All of the other Slytherin seventh years were then sorted back into Slytherin and finally the sorting was over.

"Anyone who has been re-sorted please stay as I have things to discuss with you, the rest of you may go." Professor McGonagall called.

Most of the students then left the room grimacing at the friends that they had to leave behind.


	4. Chapter 4

As Luna lay in her bed that night she tried to sleep and realised it was impossible, the green satin sheets of the bed took some getting used to and her head was full to bursting with thoughts about her day.

After being re-sorted into Ravenclaw she had stayed in Professor McGonagall's office to hear what she had to say. The re-sorted students had been told that they would meet with their house prefects at break to be shown the common room and their new dormitories and that the rest of their belongings would be moved by the house elves into their new dormitory.

Luna had listened, uninterestedly, thinking more of what it would be like to be a Slytherin, she had always been teased at Hogwarts but Slytherin's were hated. Would all her old friends hate her?

She dismissed this thought quickly and once Professor McGonagall had finished talking she walked quickly down to the great hall, skipping happily as she went. As she skipped she looked down at her robes and caught a glimpse of bright green, she glanced back again and saw that her robes had already been transformed to the Slytherin colours.

She realised that this was why many people were staring at her, why they looked at her as if she was dirt.

She reached the great hall and walked towards her normal table, she was within a metre of it before she realised that she should not be sitting there.

She quickly turned around and walked towards the Slytherin table, as she did this it seemed like everybody in the Great Hall had gone silent. As soon as she sat down tat the end of the Slytherin table the muttering started, even the people who were supposedly her friends seemed to be muttering. The only silent person was Ginny who looked across the Great Hall and gave Luna an encouraging smile.

Luna sat down and looked down at her plate, hoping that people would stop muttering soon, even the Slytherin's were staring at her, all as shocked as the rest of the people in the Great Hall.

She picked up a piece of toast and began chewing the edge of it, slowly bringing her head up to look at the table around her. She was sitting next to a first year, the only first year who had chosen Slytherin to be her house for that year.

Luna extended her hand and the girl shook it with a smile.

"Hi," Said the girl, smiling at Luna. She had a soft Irish accent and seemed very pleasant to Luna. "Were you re-sorted into this house? I heard people talking on the way here."

"Yes," Said Luna. "So, what's your name?"

"Elise Black" The girl replied, sweeping her hand through her long raven black hair, pushing it out of her eyes. "And you are?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna hesitated before asking her next question. " If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Sirius Black?"

"Yes, a distant relative, we had the same great great great something or other, I forget. I'm from the branch of the family that moved to Ireland."

"Ah," Said Luna. "That's rather interesting. And...er...could I also ask...why you chose to be in Slytherin when no-one else did?"

The girl hesitated slightly before saying: "All of my family have been in Slytherin, my mother, my father, my grandparents. They're all really nice, I know that everybody thinks that Slytherin's are all bad but I would personally like to see for myself."

Luna studied the girl carefully, she was small for her age and looked rather weak but she definitely had a sharp mind.

The rest of breakfast passed without event, Luna was given her new timetable and went to her first lesson, finding it no different than normal.

At break time she had an extremely obnoxious Pansy Parkinson lead her into the dungeons, tell her the password and say nothing else except make it clear that she did not want Luna in her house.

For the rest of Luna's day she did not speak, no-one seemed to speak to her anymore, Ginny was busy all day and everybody else was ignoring her. After dinner that night she trudged, exhausted, to her common room, said the password and entered the common room.

As she walked in the entire room became quiet, she seemed to have brought an awkward silence to the room.

She made to cross the room and was stopped by Draco Malfoy standing up. She looked down at the floor and tried to avoid him and get past but couldn't.

"Look at me!" He said in a commanding voice. "You shouldn't be here!"

Many people responded, backing him up. "Yeah", "Too right" and "Damn straight" being a few that she could hear.

Draco Malfoy stopped her again by holding her arm and pulling her backwards, "All Slytherin's have to be initiated into this house," he said, smirking. "Tomorrow we will initiate you."

Luna looked around and saw all the other students smiling at her, evilly. She wasn't showing it but she was worried, she wondered what they would put her through, and knew it wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park.

It took her half an hour to work her way through the crowd of Slytherin students and by the time she got to her dormitory she was wholly annoyed.

She realised it would take the Slytherin students a while to accept her but did not see why they had to be so condescending.

And this was how she had got to where she was now, she realised that this would be more difficult than she had first thought, being accepted and then being liked. Maybe it would never happen.


End file.
